Electrical switches are used for controlling electrical circuits. Many electrical switches are constructed from a combination of mechanical and electrical components. Such switches translate user input to an electrical control signal. For example, a light switch having an external toggle enables a user to selectively open and close a circuit for turning “on” and “off” a light.
In automotive applications, electrical switches are often used for controlling electro-mechanical systems such as power windows that open and close automobile door windows. These window switches may often be integrated into a console or door frame along with other electrical switches, e.g. power door locks. As the number of electrically controlled components in an automobile increases, the space available for housing these components can become limited.
Electrical components used in an automobile are also prone to contamination due to the nature of activities that may occur during operation of the automobile. For example, a beverage that is spilled or rain water from a door or window being opened may contaminate electrical switches and their accompanying circuitry. It should be appreciated that these contaminates may cause reliability and operating issues for the vehicle operator.
Accordingly, while existing vehicle door switches are suitable for their intended purposes, it is desirable to provide a vehicle door switch that shields its internal electrical circuitry from contaminates such as moisture to improve reliability of the door switch.